


Triumph of Evil

by Tarlan



Category: Earth Angels
Genre: Angels, Fallen Angels, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 02:26:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22088518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: Each time they met Gregory felt the temptation to be with his soulmate chip away at his resolve.
Relationships: Gregory/Maximillian (Earth Angels)
Kudos: 2
Collections: Hurt/Comfort Bingo - Round 10, Nick Lea Fiction and Art, Tic Tac Woe (The Apocabingo Community), Trope Bingo: Round Fourteen





	Triumph of Evil

**Author's Note:**

> Written for:  
> \- **tic_tac_woe** (Apocalypse 2) prompt: evil wins  
> \- **trope_bingo** R14 prompt: au: alternate gender norms (non-human angel grace)  
> \- **hc_bingo** ;R10 prompt: unexpected consequences of planned soulbonding  
> \- **100fandoms** prompt 34: fall

_The only thing necessary for the triumph of evil is for good men to do nothing_

Centuries passed in the blink of an angel's eye, time almost meaningless to the Host whether Heaven sent or Fallen. In those millennia human empires rose and fell for good and for evil depending on whose angelic whispers reached human ears and gained purchase. Throughout these millennia Gregory waited and waited for a sign that his beloved, his intended soulmate would re-evaluate the path he had taken by falling with Lucifer. It pained his soul to see Maximillian across a room, feeling the warmth and light of his grace but unable to reach out and touch him, to bathe in all of Maximillian's glory.

Gregory often wondered if Maximillian felt it too but both of them were long adept at resisting the temptation standing before them. Both looked longingly but remained apart in not just distance but philosophy. Gregory felt the raw wound of those millennia and he wondered if the passing centuries spent unbonded had dulled the edges of their grace from a burning flame to a flickering ember, and if a time might come when they would have to choose a different path, to be together or risk seeing their grace flicker and die like so many others of the Heavenly Host.

Before the Fall they were betrothed to each other, their bonding planned by HIS hand since the dawn of their creation, and the longer they remained apart the weaker they became as their grace dimmed. Humanity had reached the stars and yet still the war between Heaven and Earth reigned on, unaltered as even new worlds were not enough to quench the greed and darkness tainting the human soul since the first bite of the apple in the Garden of Eden.

Gregory had seen so many of the angelic host lost in battle on both sides, and he felt the loss of each voice, creating a greater dissonance in Heaven's choir. He mourned each lost voice no matter whose side they had chosen and tried not to question HIS wisdom in allowing the war to wage for so long. It was not his place to question as Lucifer had questioned. He was not one of the Fallen.

Maximillian sighed as he moved gracefully towards Gregory, his white suit contrasting sharply against raven-black hair and brilliant green eyes. His lips were pursed, accentuating the perfect Cupid's bow, and Gregory wished he could move into Maximillian's embrace and taste the sweetness of his lips. Instead he remained still, saddened as Maximillian paused some distance away, beyond the reach of an outstretched hand. Maximillian's angelic face gazed sorrowfully at Gregory and Gregory wished he could erase the sadness of their separation with a tender gesture.

"Why must we continue this war?" Maximillian asked. "Have we not shown you by now the flaws of HIS creation? The selfishness and darkness that lies in the heart of every man, woman, and child."

"Have we not shown you there is goodness too?" Gregory replied. "Have we not revealed their capacity to love and to cherish?"

"The voices of the good are drowned out by the evil of all others. The good will look away while evil acts are committed in front of them, and the rest follow quickly into the darkness and madness."

Gregory sighed as he recalled acts of genocide on the larger scale of evil, and the smaller acts of unkindness and abuse, of Mob rule, as the human's called it.

"Given the choice between good and evil, evil is the easiest path for any being to follow and yet many choose to follow the path of good."

"Many," Maximillian huffed out in disagreement. "I will admit to some following the harder path of light and goodness, but not **many** when the choice lies before them," he insisted. "Most are weak of will, and prone to temptation."

"They are as He made them," Gregory countered, for God had given Humanity free will.

Gregory considered remarking on the comparison between humans and the heavenly host, of the similarities between God's creations, but he sighed instead. They had made this same argument too many times to number over the millennia with neither of them willing to accept the other's reasoning as the truth. Each time he felt his resolve weaken a fraction more as his desire for his soulmate swelled within him.

Maximillian let down his guard for a moment to allow his heavenly form to shine through the suit of skin and bone and white silk, and Gregory felt his heart and soul ache for the loss of Maximillian's touch. He knew all it required to reach out and gather up the threads of their soulbond was for Gregory to take one small step back from humanity and do nothing. To silence the whispers of goodness that tried to counteract the darker whispers from Lucifer's Fallen, and let the evil within mankind triumph. One small step would end the war between his brethren forever.

For thousands of years he had resisted and today, as he felt the tremors of another human atrocity echo through all of creation, his resolve disappeared.

With a sigh Gregory stepped into Maximillian's embrace, no longer able to resist the temptation of his soulmate. He felt the flutter of Maximillian's grace raggedly touching his own until they began to merge together, light filling the room as their human forms fell away and wings wrapped around each other. He felt the healing balm of Maximillian's embrace as their grace merged, and from a distance Gregory heard voices raised in song as the horns of Heaven echoed across to all corners of creation.

The war was ending. The Fallen were rising back into Heaven into the welcoming arms of the Host, angelic souls bonding in brilliance and glory while a darkness began to stretch across the face of Earth. Beyond the room Gregory could hear the wail of fear rising from humanity but he looked away and did nothing, bathing in the almost forgotten, long denied, and eternally desired love of his soulmate as they rose together to join their brethren.

Judgement Day.

END  



End file.
